


Braiding

by AZookiex3



Series: Dragon Age Requests [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZookiex3/pseuds/AZookiex3
Summary: Can't work hard with hair in your face!





	Braiding

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon - Hey! I just wanted to request something cute and fluffy with Harding and the inquisitor if it’s not a problem!
> 
> AN: Woohoo! A Harding & Inquisitor request! ❤ Hope you don't mind Anon, but I'm using one of my Inquisitors [Leros Lavellan] who I canon with Harding! I've actually wanted to write this every since I saw THIS fanart! Hope you enjoy this bit of fluff!  
> Fanart: http://66.media.tumblr.com/dc859040cadb9b77ce739a6cb7ceeebd/tumblr_nudy6tA7nO1sgzi1wo2_1280.jpg  
> Warnings: None

"Drinks are here!" A waitress of Skyhold's tavern yells to the workers and holds a tray with multiple mugs of water.

"Alright, break time everyone!" Scout Lace Harding yells and jumps down from the almost finished medical building.

Her along with everyone else grabs a mug thankfully and sit on the ground. Normally Harding would join in on the small talk, but this time she sat facing away from the rest. She instead kept her focus on the building.

She had volunteered to help out restoring the little shack next to the tavern when the Inquisitor had announced he wanted it to be for the medics. They didn't have a proper place yet to heal and care for the wounded.

It was _almost_ finished. After three days of hard work, all that had to be done was the roof. Harding and a couple other men worked on hammering the wood on top while the others finished last minute inside details.

"You've worked them hard, Harding."

"Haha." Harding smiles up at Inquisitor Leros Lavellan, "I didn't have to push that much. Everyone here is willing to do whatever."

"Yes, I'm beginning to notice that." Leros looks around at the group of people, who now talked in hushed tones and looked at him with star struck awe.

"They want to do good for their mighty leader." Harding winks. Leros huffs and she holds in a laugh at that.

_He really hates the whole leader thing._

"Mind if help out?" He asks her.

"Really? You aren't busy?"

"I need to get away from the courtroom. Too many politicians, and Orlesians." Leros looks back at the main tower and gives a disgusted look. Harding laughs, "Besides, maybe if I help like a regular these people will stop looking at me like some hero."

"But you _are_ a hero, Inquisitor."

"Please Harding." He squints down at her, "I told you to call me Lavellan."

"Sorry." Harding shrugs unapologetically, "You're welcomed to help, _Lavellan_." 

He gives her a small smile and Harding's heart begins to race. Leros _rarely_ smiles. He's a very strong, quiet, closed off kind of guy. Another reason why people look at him in awe. He's a mystery to most.

But not her. She's the only one who he seems willing to talk to, besides his crew. She's only ever seen him smile while with her. At her.

"Harding?"

Harding blinks, and just realized now that she'd been staring at him for _far_ too long. She blushed intensely and moves her head away from his sight.

"S-sorry Inquis-, Lavellan."

He chuckles. He _chuckles_ , and Harding's heart won't _stop beating_.

"Do you mind if I fix your braid?"

Harding looks back up at him in dumbfounded, "Say what?"

"Your braid." He reaches out a hand and moves hair away from her face, "It's all out of place. It must be distracting while working."

_No, that's not what's distracting me_ **_at all_ ** _._

Instead she says, "Um, sure."

Leros smiles again and sits behind her. He's not _too_ close to her back, probably because of his long arm length, but she blushes again when she sees his legs stretch out on either side of her. He undoes her hair and runs his fingers through it to smooth it out. 

Harding thinks her heart is about to explode.

_Does he have_ **_any idea_ ** _what this means?_

"In my clan it's very common to braid each others hair before going for a hunt." Leros responds as if he read her mind.

_Oh…_

"We believe it best to keep our hair out of our face. Allows us to be more alert and effective in combat." He chuckles, "My sister always complains about my braiding skills. Apparently I pull too hard."

Harding's heart constricts.

_He misses his family. Of course._

"Well, if feels like you're doing a great job back there." Harding gives him some encouragement. She doesn't see it, but she can tell he's smiling again.

After a few minutes Leros finishes. Harding carefully feels the back of her head, "Hey, not bad! Almost as good as me."

"Ha." Leros gives her an eye roll, but suddenly becomes sheepish, "Harding."

"Hmm?" Harding doesn't notice. She's still too busy feeling her hair.

"Do...you mind braiding my hair?"

Harding drops her hands from her hair and looks at him. The Inquisitor, he who can close rifts and fend off Magisters, _refused_ to look her in the eyes and was playing with his fingers.

She smiles warmly, "I'd love to, Lavellan."

Leros looks up at her and his tension leaves in a smile. Harding stands up and goes to kneel behind him. The two make small talk as she pulls his side bang and braids it back. She then grabs hair from the other side and braids it back. She ties the two braids together on the back of his head to keep them together.

"What'ya think?" Harding stands and admires her work. 

"Not bad, for a beginner." He says while feeling the braids.

" _Beginner_?" Harding playfully slaps him on the shoulder and he laughs. Harding helps him off the ground the best she can.

"Thanks." Leros gives her that smile again, and she returns it.

Her smile instantly fades and she blushes madly when she looks back at the group of workers and sees that, apparently, they've been staring at them this entire time.

She coughs, "Alright. Back to work guys! With the Inquisitor's help we should be able to get this done by evening."

And finish by evening they did. After everyone had admired their work they started to disperse into the tavern for drinks and food. Harding and Leros were the last ones to leave.

"So, wanna grab a bite for a job well done?" Harding asks.

"Of you or food?" Harding punches him in the arm and he just laughs. While rubbing his arm he looks down at her with a warm smile.

"I'd love to, Harding."


End file.
